justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hangover (BaBaBa)
"Hangover (BaBaBa)" by Buraka Som Sistema is featured on Just Dance 2016 and Just Dance Now. Dancer The routine is perfomed by a duet of a woman and a man. 'P1' P1 wears a green and orange bandana, a yellow loose tank top with a black bra, purple shorts, orange fishnet tights, and green sneakers. She has short black hair and wears yellow, orange and green bracelets. 'P2' P2 wears orange shutter shades, a purple sweater with colourful patterns which are the shapes of Africa, a yellow necklace, an orange bracelet, green pants, and yellow shoes. hangover_coach_1_big.png|P1 hangover_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background The routine takes place on an island. It contains a wall of colourful tiki patterns, light up trees, and faraway huts. The background changes from orange to hot pink and blue, and the lyrics of "Ba ba ba" and "Du du du" appear in large chalk-styled text. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: 'Move your left arm up and your right arm down. '''Gold Move 2: '''Bend your legs and arms, as if you're covering of something (akin to Dare''). This is the last move of the routine. HangoverGoldMove1.png|Gold Move 1 HangoverGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 2 H(BBB) GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 In-game H(BBB) GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 In-game '''Mashup Gold Moves 1, 3, 5 and 6: 'Leap with your legs spread out and throw your arms in the air. ([[Summer#Fitness Dance|''Summer (Fitness Dance)]]) 'Gold Moves 2, 4 and 7: '''Put both of your hands up pointing to the sky. (You Make Me Feel...) '''Gold Move 8: '''Get down on your right knee and move your right arm across your face. This is the last move of the routine. (Feel So Right) Summer - Gold Move.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, 5, & 6 YouMakeMeFeelDLCGM4.png|Gold Moves 2, 4, & 7 FeelSoRightGM3.png|Gold Move 8 Mashup ''Hangover (BaBaBa) has a Mashup with the theme '''High Energy, which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojocoins. It features vigorous moves. Dancers (no repeats) * Applause (JD2014) * Super Bass (JD4) * Drop the Mambo (JD2016) * Gentleman (JD2014) * ''Summer'' (Fitness Dance) (JD2015) GM1GM3GM5GM6 * You Make Me Feel... (JD4) GM2GM4GM7 * Party Rock Anthem (JD3)(Remake) * Can't Get Enough (JD2014) * Sexy And I Know It (JD2014) * Futebol Crazy (JD2)(Remake) * Wild (JD2014) * Beauty And A Beat (JD4) * Dagomba (JD2)(Remake) * Feel So Right (JD2014) GM8 Trivia * This is the third Portuguese-language song in the series, after Mas Que Nada and Dançando. ''However, this is the first from Portugal as the other two are from Brazil. * At some parts, the camera slightly moves as if someone is holding the camera. * There is an error in the lyrics. The line "É de dor de cabeça''" should be "É '''dor' de cabeça''", which means "It's a headache". * The Mashup for this song is the Mashup with the most Gold Moves in the series, along with that of ''ThatPOWER'' (which has 8 as well). Gallery Hangover HD SQUARE.png|Hangover (BaBaBa) 18657857409_671954ba76_o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18817774286_251763aaed_o.jpg|Gameplay 2 18223387183_219c70cfa2_o.jpg|Gameplay 3 Desktop 16-6-2015 4-23-03 PM-652.png|Background WhatTheyInspiredOn.png|What they inspired on Rehearsals and inspirations.png|Rehearsals and inspirations Working on the background.png|The background oie_transparent_Hangover.png|P2 BaBaBaP1.png|P1 bababaavatar.png|Avatar P1 H(BBB) Menu.gif|In the menu hangover pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos Buraka Som Sistema - Hangover (BaBaBa) Hangover (BaBaBa) - Buraka Som Sistema Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2016 - Hangover (BaBaBa) MASHUP - 5 stars References Site Navigation pl:Hangover (BaBaBa) Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Around-The-World Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:EDM Songs Category:Portuguese Songs Category:2010's Category:Anissa Thai Category:Kyf Ekamé Category:Lyrics Errors Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Reflections Category:Songs in Just Dance Now